The Sweetest Poison
by Kristal
Summary: Never underestimate a Ravenclaw, even a scrawny little first year. R and R!


**The Sweetest Poison **

**Rating:** PG 13

**Pairings:** Giles/Bellatrix

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Buffy characters, canon storylines, etc - they belong to their respectable creators.

**Summary:** Never underestimate a Ravenclaw, even a scrawny little first year.

**Notes:** So I really wanted to do a one-shot again, unless I ever feel like creating this into a story- which might actually be fun (and different for me)! Different as a story with Giles and slightly with more dark edges. I also wanted to do a FFA story- only done two of those so far. So therefore, here's another!

----------

Even a little scrawny kid in Ravenclaw wouldn't miss the chance to watch Slytherin's elite battle it off with Gryffindor's finest- not even for the world. The entire school ran outside to watch the two groups dueling beside the great lake. How they managed this without attracting attention proved to be impossible for such professors to figure out.

Near the back, two young first year boys pushed their way through the crowd. Their short height made it easier to duck under and slip their way to the very front of the chaos.

"Bloody brilliant," one of the two muttered under his breath as he directed the other to the Slytherin side of battle.

With the green and silver emblem on his uniform cloak, it was obvious as to which side he belonged. However, the blue and bronze coloring the other boy's black cloak stuck out against the pale and angry faced members sharing the badge of the other.

This boy, the smaller of the two, just gave a small shrug. On the surface, he didn't much care about what happened around him. Inside, on the other hand, the young Ravenclaw boy urged to lunge out and fire his own curses at the two feuding groups. He had quite the bubbling energy built up in him.

Although a first year and a half-blood, Rupert Giles would boast (only to himself) that he knew more spells, hexes, and curses than all of those involved in the fight a head of him. Ethan Rayne, the boy standing next to him, would first make fun of him for studying them and then re-befriend him and make him the most feared student at Hogwarts. Rayne was able to do that easily- having come from a long line of dark wizards, earning him a top title in the Slytherin house, even as a first year.

An explosion erupted out of one of the Gryffindors' wands. The force knocked the four Slytherins back, causing them to fall hard against the ground. They weren't the only ones hit by the attack; the attack forced the crowd back. Those in front fell to the ground or onto the people behind them.

This was most unfortunate for the small Ravenclaw boy who fell hard against a tall and broad, sixth year Slytherin.

"Get the bloody fuck off me, wanker!"

The angry voice drew the attention from the crowd even before the cloud of dust fell back to the ground.

Rupert Giles stepped off the older boy and dusted his cloak off, taking no care about the boy. Squinting, he found that the dust had covered his glasses as well; he brought his head up and removed the wire-rimmed spectacles and wiped them on his remotely cleaned cloak. His biggest priority, however, was the leather-bound book that fell to the ground in the mist of the explosion. His dull green eyes scanned the ground for it.

Unfortunately for him, the large boy stood over it, a scowl written on his face. "Oi, been talking to you."

Rupert looked up at him, his face bored and uncaring. Only a second later, Rupert cast his eyes back to the book and bent down to retrieve it. A wand pressing against his neck stalled him.

"No one ignores me and no one crashes into me, 'specially a first year Raven-twat." The Syltherin's voice grew louder and angrier.

Rupert's, however, betrayed nothing. "Contradictory much? Raven-twat? And here I though we Ravenclaws were the brains of the bunch."

At the same time he talked, Rupert gripped a hold of the book.

At this point, Ethan Rayne tried to clear his best friend from the elder members of his own house. "Come off it, Page. 'T was the Gryffindors that cast the spell that made him fall back on you."

Page heard nothing of this. "Incendio!"

The book burst into flames. Rupert dropped the book as the flames toched his skin leaving his hands bright red. He took no note of the pain as his right hand reached into his cloak and pulled out a long, thin piece of wood. Without hesitation, Rupert shouted, "Aguamenti!"

To his relief, and the upmost anger for Page, water flew from Rupert's wand to douse the flames trying to destroy the precious pages of his book.

His green eyes burned with rage, his quiet, studious demeanor vanishing. Though small, the anger radiating around him cause the crowd to push closer to watch another fight break out. Conveniently for them, it did.

Page was quick to begin the duel- wanting to gain the upper hand and also prove to be the troublesome and feared student. "Everte Statum!" Page shouted. A puff grey shot from his wand knocking Rupert to the ground.

The same moment Rupert hit the ground, he bounced back up. "Levicorpus!"

Page's grey eyes grew wide as he felt himself pulled into the air. Watching the spell work its magic, the crowd burst into laughter. Flipped upside down dangling by his ankles by nothingness, Page's face turned red. However, his fist was white clutching onto his wand, his anger building more and more.

He shot back, "Locomotor Mortis!"

Before the jet of yellow reached its way to him, Rupert muttered his counter under his breath. "Impervius."

Rupert didn't have a second's hesitation to send his next spell spiraling at the immobile Page. "Praefocoi!"

Rupert's black wand sent a wave of clear but shinning sparks running at the boy. On impact, Page dropped his wand. His hands shot up to his neck, his face betraying his horror.

As Page's face turned pale with lack of oxygen, Rupert Giles calmly walked over to where his book lay. Bending down, yet again, Giles picked the book up. Gently wiping it of the grass and dirt, he carefully examined the damage done by Page's spell. Charred on the leather and cover and pages soaked, Giles found himself relieved that the words inside the book were still clear to him.

With one look at the choking Page, Giles turned sharp on his heels and began to walk away. The crowds cleared instantly, their faces filled with terror. Bringing his wand up into the air, Giles spoke, "Delitrius."

With a loud crash, Page fell to the ground. His ragged breath gasped for air, his defeat left forgotten as he desperately sucked in life.

The loud noise broke Ethan Rayne, along with most of the crowd, out of the trance put over them by Rupert's malicious spells. Ethan ran forward catching up with his friend. "Rup!"

Rupert didn't stop as he made his way away from the crowd. Nor did he answer his friend.

However, he found himself stopped in his tracks when a beautiful, fairy like girl appeared in front of him. Rupert's eyes scanned over her. She was short, short and beautiful. Her silky, dark brown hair fell down her back and her equally dark eyes watched him in innocent, but deadly, fascination. Her schoolgirl uniform held the crest of snake and for a moment Rupert remembered the small girl sitting on the stool and the hat calling out Slytherin the moment McGonagall brought it over her head.

In the present time, she reached her hand out for him. Rupert shoved his wand into his cloak before meeting his hand with hers.

A smile instantly toyed on the girl's face. "Bella," she introduced, Giles felt a chilling creep down his back. Her voice to him compared to poisoned sweets.

He sent her a smile, fully in love with the girl in front of him. "Rupert Giles."

----------

**I heart reviews!**


End file.
